


I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, aw yeah sexy pirates, prelude to relationship, rawr
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapten kapal berambut pirang itu berdehem dan bertanya pada awaknya.<br/>"Siapa yang memasak paiku-- dan sarapan pagi ini?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html). Namun karena cerita ini settingnya di alternate universe, pendalaman lebih jauh tidak begitu diperlukan! Dapat dianggap sebagai original fic yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu tahu banyak mengenai setting canonnya._

Shiany membanting tutup pintu dek kapten kapalnya, membuat beberapa awak bergidik, namun sebagian besar masih lebih sibuk berseru-seru membakar obor dan menikmati angin yang mulai mengamuk di luar. Bedebum moncong meriam yang dikeluarkan, dan pedang-pedang yang diacungkan membuat mata wanita itu yang tadi kesal kini berkilat-kilat, ketika langit menggelap, sambil ia membetulkan topi kapten yang diambilnya dan mencabut pistolnya sendiri, dan berteriak.

"Kapten kita sakit perut lagi. Kali ini aku yang akan memimpin kalian menang dan menjarah Sea Queen, sebelum matahari tenggelam!"

Dan gemuruh awak-awak itu bersorak nyaris tak teredam walaupun laut memusar, marah, dan hujan menderas dan mengamuk sembari mendekatkan kedua kapal mereka.

* * *

Api, anggur, dan emas permata berkilat dari obor-obor yang dicantolkan sengaja dekat dengan beberapa orang sandera ahli yang mereka ikat di tiang-tiang utama kapal tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka yang sudah berdarah-darah melongo saja, sambil kelelahan, melihat pemerintah diktator yang datang dari seorang wanita yang wajahnya manis namun kelakuan dan suaranya garang, pedangnya yang ia acungkan masih bersimbah darah awak terakhir yang ia bunuh sambil ia memerintahkan awaknya yang sedikit mabuk yang menggotong jarahan dari salah satu kapal wesel Sang Ratu yang mereka kalahkan kurang lebih beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Datang sorak-sorak ketika di keremangan, kerumunan awak kapal mendorong-dorong seorang tawanan terakhir yang menarik perhatian. Para sandera menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepala mereka malu, ketika ke atas dek, didorong hingga terjerembab, kapten mereka yang sudah berpeluh dan juga bergoresan darah, dilucuti dari semua senjatanya.

Wanita itu turun dari dek atas dengan lompatan mulus yang tak gagal membuat mata beberapa perompak mesum meliriknya, dan para sandera sedikit bingung bagaimana seorang wanita secantik itu bisa selamat di antara penyamun. Bootsnya yang berhak berketuk-ketuk di atas lantai kayu sambil kemudian pedangnya yang tipis menancap dekat wajah kapten dari kapal yang baru mereka jarah itu, dan mendorong wajahnya untuk mendongak.

Sepasang mata hijau biru berkilat-kilat, satunya bengkak, tapi tetap saja marah, menatap ke atas. Shiany tersenyum dari sela rambut ikalnya yang bergelombang, sembari ia mendengus dan kembali mencabut pedangnya.

"Yang satu ini cantik. Taruh dia di dapur agar sang kapten memasak bagi kita semua!"

Seruan ini, yang disambut tawa cemooh dari para awak, membuat para sandera mendengus marah, tapi tak bisa bergerak karena jeratan rantai, sementara mereka menatap kapten mereka tak berdaya diseret kembali untuk berdiri, sebelum ditarik turun ke dalam ruangan di lambung kapal yang dingin, dan gelap.

* * *

 

Butuh waktu sekitar sehari kemudian, untuk kapten kapal Rosewood keluar dari deknya, kepada hari yang cerah.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan langit biru muda berawan jarang membawa kapal Rosewood melaju dengan mulus, semua layar putihnya telah diganti dan dikembangkan beserta bendera sementara para awaknya membersihkan dek hingga mengkilap. Sayup-sayup, dari buritan, pengamat memainkan sulingnya. Beberapa orang mendengar suara pintu dek kapten kembali dibanting terbuka pun menyampaikan salamnya.

Namun semua ini dihiraukan oleh sosok kapten mereka yang rambutnya pirang bergelombang itu, sering tertiup angin laut, hanya dengan kemeja putih biasanya dan celana serta boot berketuk-ketuk kemudian menerobos lalu lalang orang sambil membawa sebuah piring yang tinggal bersisa remah dan garpu kemudian menghilang di bawah pintu menuju lambung kapal.

* * *

 

Pengawas kru dapur tidak menyadari kedatangannya hingga ia muncul begitu saja, membuat orang nyaris jatuh dari duduk di atas tong berisi anggur sementara bermacam-macam orang bergerak di antara panci yang mengepul dan pengap dan kelontang semua peralatan dapur dan bau makanan mentah.

Jun berdehem. Dapur tetap sibuk dalam aktivitas mereka. Ia mendesah, mengutuk pilihan awak baru atas dasar jarahan dan pertimbangan buruk Shiany, dan mencabut pistolnya. Meletuskannya sekali menembus atas, dan mungkin membuat orang di dek melompat karena kaget, tapi tidak ia perdulikan. Ketika dapur itu kemudian sunyi, Jun berdehem sekali lagi dan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Siapa yang memasak paiku-- dan sarapan pagi ini?"

Gumam. Saling bisik, dan Jun nyaris kesal dan ingin meletuskan pistolnya sekali lagi, hingga kemudian dari antara kerumunan awak itu, ada suara yang berwibawa mirip sepertinya menjawab. "Itu aku."

Semua orang menoleh, dan membuka jalan pandang Jun untuk menemukan seorang dari kru dapur, lusuh, namun dari kotor wajahnya mempunyai lekuk aristokratis yang membuat mata Jun menyipit, sesaat, ketika orang itu maju.

"Aku _minta maaf_ bila rasanya kurang enak--"

"Ikuti aku."

Kemudian bisik-bisik di ruang itu menegang, sebelum Jun berbalik dan diikuti oleh awak baru tersebut dan pengawas dapur itu sendiri mulai kembali berteriak-teriak menyuruh yang lain untuk kembali bekerja.

* * *

 

"Jadi, Akira-san," Akira sedikit berkedut, ketika ia kini berdiri di dalam ruang terbaik dalam kapal itu, yang mirip dengan ruangannya dulu. Bedanya kali ini, berhadapan dengan kapten yang matanya berbinar-binar, dan seorang wanita yang telah menenggelamkan kapalnya kemarin, cemberut sambil duduk di salah satu ranjang luas yang ada.

"Aku mau hanya kau yang memasakkanku makan pagi, siang, malam, dan penganan-penganan di antaranya. Hanya. Kamu. Untukku. Oke?"

"Jangan lupa buatku juga, Jun-!!"

* * *

 

Pelayaran kali ini akan jadi pelayaran yang amat, amat panjang bagi Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: mereka masuk ke daerah teluk bermuda, yang konon diisi cerita sedih mengenai seorang pelaut yang jatuh cinta pada manusia duyung hingga ia rela turun ke samudra dan mati. dan di sana. mereka bertemu duyung masa-nii. tapi ini cerita nanti, nanti.


End file.
